1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to devices that assist in opening and holding open an unlatched door.
2. Background of the Invention
Unlatched doors that remain closed represent a minor nuisance to many people but are especially problematic for elderly and disabled people using wheel chairs and walkers and are also a nuisance in such examples as a bathroom door that is unlatched but remains closed so that it can not be seen that the bathroom is unused, and when ventilation is desired through the door opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,623 (the '623 patent) teaches a spring door opener comprising a helical torsion spring coil body with two legs extending therefrom. One of the legs contains two substantially 90-degree bends such that the legs are configured to exit the coil body on the same side. The door opener is attached to the hinge pin on a door hinge to maintain a door in an open position. The legs are designed to rest flush against the door and the door frame.
It is believed that the system of the '623 patent would be prone to moving on the door and door frame and cause the hinge pin to pull out during frequent opening and closing of the hinge.
Thus, there is a continuing need for devices that assist in opening and holding open or at least partially open an unlatched door.